Told you He Would
by Nefertari1989
Summary: I was prompted by a friend to do an A2A Gene/Alex smut fic with Spaghetti Bolognaise and this is the result. Just a smutty one shot/PWP Enjoy! "Now a 2 shot!*
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**This is my first attempt at anything on my own so please be gentle. It is a one shot/PWP but I may continue if fancy takes me. Reviews both good and bad are welcome :)

* * *

It was a busy evening at Luigis and the poor man was busy trying to feed the five hundred (or so it felt) while CID were making the usual nuisance of themselves. Gene and Alex were sitting further apart from the rest of the team indulging in their usual bottle of wine and teasing.

"He's going to do it you know"

"No he bloody well isn't"

"He is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't Bolly Knickers. I'll wager your fancy French scraps of white lace that are masquerading as knickers that he won't do it"

She smiled knowingly "You'll see"

Gene sniffed and turned his attention back to the team who were all singing drunkenly to some tune he could neither hear properly nor cared much about. He loved the easy going repartee he now shared with his DI. Gone were the days when they used to wind each other up to breaking point, at which point he really didn't know whether she was going to kiss him or punch him…usually the latter. She'd settled well into the team and was now almost completely invaluable. Well to him anyway.

He grimaced a little as he watched Chris drunkenly rise to his feet and begin to stumble his way over towards the stereo. Gene turned towards Alex who only raised an eyebrow and smirked while she nodded in Chris' direction to draw Gene's attention back to the situation unfolding in front of them.

Chris had now reached the stereo and was unsuccessfully trying to change the music to the track he wanted. This had attracted the attention of Ray who was now also trying to help and in a similar drunken state. Together they jabbed at a multitude of buttons until the track they wanted began to play. Arms raised in triumph, Chris cheered and was applauded loudly by the CID team before he promptly lost his balance, tried to reach out to find something to steady himself and finding only Rat dragged them both down to the floor with an almighty thud.

Exasperated Luigi looked over to Gene "Signior Hunt, please tell them it's time to go now"

Gene nodded his acquiescence and turned to look at Alex who was now grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"What?"

She smirked "I told you he would"

He suddenly became preoccupied with the contents of his wine glass "So? You only got it right because of your psycho-bollocks"

"You were the one who insisted that he wouldn't"

"Point being Mrs Know-it-all? You cheated."

She looked offended "I did not cheat!"

"You did. You used your special Psycho-bollocks powers to see into the future. I didn't stand a chance. Therefore I say you cheated and the bet is off" Gene looked triumphant.

Alex sighed in resignation "Fine. You win. I hope this makes your already over inflated ego fit to burst"

"Glad you see it my way for a change Bolly"

She shook her head "I'm going to bed Gene. We can play "Gene Hunt is all man. Let's see how many ways he can prove it in a day" again tomorrow. Oh and by the way, the scraps of lace? Black…not white"

She watched him swallow thickly and smirked with satisfaction. With that she rose out of her seat and began to make her way to the door. It was at that moment that a stray bread roll thrown by one very drunk Ray Carling, who had by this time managed to crawl out from behind the bar and pull himself up to the table, hit Luigi, who was carrying several plates of Spaghetti Bolognaise, square in the forehead sending everything flying in all directions. It was too late for Alex to react as she turned round to find strands of spaghetti flying towards her in slow motion. By the time the plates had smashed on the floor Alex was covered in the remnants of what would have been someone's dinner.

A silence had fallen over Luigis only to be broken by the raucous cheering that came from the assembled CID members at Luigi and Alex's misfortune. Completely embarrassed by the events Alex could only mutter something unintelligible before promptly running out of the restaurant and up to her flat. Unbeknown to her Gene had quietly gathered got up and followed her out.

___

Alex slammed the door to her flat behind her and made her way through to the kitchen so that she could begin scrubbing at the sauce stains that now adorned the shirt she was wearing. They refused to budge an inch but she kept scrubbing. The water was running so loudly she barely heard the knock at the door. Sighing she turned off the tap and went to answer it.

She was more than surprised to find Gene at the door.

"What do you want now?"

"Only come to see how you are Bolly so get your knickers out of your pretty little arse before they get wound up so tight your eyeballs pop."

She gave him and indignant look "Well I guess you better come in then"

At the invitation he sidestepped her and into the flat. He could immediately see the water all over the kitchen surfaces and floor as evidence of the failed clean up attempt.

"Bolognaise sauce is a bugger to get out y'know Bolls"

Alex really wasn't in the mood "No shit Sherlock. Really, why are you here?" He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him. "And don't give me the whole "I only wanted to see how you were" because I'm not buying it. Doesn't fit your character"

That riled him "How would you know what fits my bloody character Alex? Your Psycho-whatever cannot tell me how I think and feel! You don't know the first thing about me."

She stood there for a few moments taking in his outburst before answering "Since when does anyone know anything about you? You keep everything personal locked up inside where no one can get to it. How do you expect anyone to understand let alone judge your reaction to a situation? No one can get close because you're the Gene Genie, The Guv, He who must be feared by nonces and scum. I bet you that not once have your team seen the real you. When was the last time you were "Gene"?"

"That's none of your business Alex" His silvery blue eyes glittered dangerously and Alex knew she was pushing the limits of their hard won mutual respect. But she couldn't help but see fear in them also. A nerve had clearly been hit in asking him to be himself but a battle was warring in her as to whether she should pursue the matter. In the end the desire for that companionship she had with him won out and she moved towards her bedroom.

"You're right Gene. I'm sorry it wasn't my place to interfere." She gestured towards her room. "I'm going to go and erm…get out of these clothes"

He gave her a curt nod before rummaging through the cupboards for the whiskey he knew she kept in there on his now frequent visits to her flat. Grabbing two glasses he poured equal measures into them and downed his. Why did she always have to make things so hard? They could never manage a conversation without at least one part of it descending into a heated argument. Not that he minded the arguments, sometimes it was the only time he ever saw some spark in her in the few weeks and months since the Prices car bomb. She'd been badly affected, he'd noted, and it had pained him not to be able to do anything about it. He poured himself another and once again downed it.

He listened for the sounds of Alex bustling about in her room but hearing only silence he felt it was his duty to go and check up on her. And if he caught a glimpse of her getting changed then it was a bonus for him. He left his coat on the kitchen worktop and quietly crept towards the door leading to her bedroom. Quietly placing himself near the crack in the door he could see her changing. Gone was the sauce stained blouse that she had been wearing downstairs and replaced with a blue tee. Her trousers had been changed also from her usual black to a pair of tight fitting jeans. All her usual make up had been removed and her complexion glowed in the moonlight streaming through the window.

He let out an appreciative sigh which in hindsight he should have controlled the volume of as Alex's head shot round to look in the direction of the door finding silvery blue eyes staring back at her. Her patience had been wearing thin with that nights events and this was the last straw.

"Gene what the hell do you think you're playing at!?"

He now stepped fully into her room with his hands held up in a defensive pose. "Calm down Bolly Knickers. I didn't see anything. Only checking up on you not your tits"

"You better not have been!" She chucked the ruined clothes at him "Put those damn things in the hall on your way out"

He tossed them out into the hall but didn't leave and instead moved further into the room. Alex couldn't help but be a little surprised by his actions and moved further back into the room, her legs hitting the side of something. She turned to look at what she'd hit and seeing it was the bed she turned back to find Gene only inches from her. She let out a little gasp of surprise as his hand came up to caress her face.

"Ge…Gene? What are you doing?"

He didn't really know. Something about the way she'd looked after all the makeup had been taken off, her skin softly glowing in the moonlight. It had caused something to switch on inside him. He was sick of making smutty comments and stealing sneaky glances at her arse. It was time to do something about whatever it was between them.

Alex was still completely confused as to the suddenness of his actions "Gen.."

She was silenced by his lips on hers with an urgency that surprised her. For a few moments she remained stock still not really believing that their relationship had taken this sudden turn. She relaxed into his body allowing herself to get caught up in the kiss. Their mouths moved over each other frantically, her tongue slipping into his mouth and mingling with his.

Within moments he was removing her clothes. First to go was the blue tee that she had been wearing for only a few minutes. It slid easily over her and he dropped it to the floor. He stepped back taking an appreciative look at the woman before him. Beautiful.

He moved down her abdomen leaving soft kisses in his wake until he reached her navel. Carefully undoing her jeans he gently slid them off revealing simple black lace underwear. Gene moved back up her body and pulled her into a soft yet demanding kiss before releasing her. He gently laid her down and stood beside the bed, quickly shrugging off his jacket and shirt. His fingers stilled on the button of his trousers as he watched her unclasp her bra and slide it off. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, her erect nipples calling to him.

Gene lowered himself to the mattress beside of her, his hand gliding across her flat stomach. He gazed into her eyes, silently begging for permission to continue. Reaching between them, she quickly undid his trousers. He groaned as her hand lightly brushed across his erection. Permission granted.

He quickly dipped his head, his tongue teasing her nipple briefly before pulling it into his mouth. His fingers slid under the waistband of her underwear and dragged them down her thighs slowly. Releasing her nipple, he looked into her eyes as his hand covered her soft mound. Alex's eyes closed at his touch. He ran his finger across her folds, amazed at the amount of moisture he encountered there. He smiled as she moaned and licked her lips in mouth covered hers, gliding his tongue across hers as his finger slowly slid inside of her. He felt her body quiver beneath him as his thumb brushed across her clit. He moved his lips to her neck, gently nipping at the tender flesh as he increased the pressure of his strokes.

"Gene...now...please..." She cried out breathlessly

He smiled against her skin as he pulled his hand away from her. Quickly shedding his trousers and boxers, he positioned himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him slowly enter her. His finger gently traced her lips before he leaned down and kissed her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he groaned as he entered her fully. He intended to take this slow, to show her how much he wanted her. But she was not cooperating. She bucked her hips against him, urging him to thrust deeper and harder. Her head flung back against the pillows, effectively ending their kiss, as he continuously brushed across her g-spot. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he sucked at the skin covering her collarbone.

He felt her walls contract around him, her fluids gushing around him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He silently hoped that this wouldn't be the only time he'd have this feeling. He heard her moans become louder as he thrust harder. For a brief moment, he wondered if they could be heard. He then realized he didn't really care. Gene felt her body begin a violent shudder under him and she screamed his name. He could take no more and allowed himself release. His body shook, her name escaping his lips more than once, as he emptied himself deep within her.

Alex held onto him as the waves continued to crash over them. With a soft grunt, he collapsed on top of her. She smiled as their sweaty bodies seemed to meld into one. He shifted onto his side and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her softly as she snuggled up against his chest. Brushing her damp hair from her face, he looked into her eyes and smiled. Alex said nothing, too tired to try and talk it through at that point, and simply snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. Within minutes both were asleep. It had been one hell of a way to lose a bet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know what possessed me to do this but I have written another chapter...a fluffy, smutty chapter. I need help. As always please read and review :) Thanks to my beta Kimi_87

* * *

Dawn sunlight seeped through a gap in the curtains as Gene slowly surfaced from what had been the best nights sleep he'd had in ages. He opened his eyes and gazed fuzzily at the ceiling, letting a smile creep onto his face. He couldn't see her out of the corner of his eye but he could sense that she was still there.

Alex Drake

DI. Alex Bollinger, Tarty, Fruitcake Knickers Drake.

Gene couldn't believe he'd even done it. She'd been so angry and he'd been so entranced by her he hadn't even given it a second thought before his mouth crashed onto hers and they'd, well… His cock twitched at the thought. _I could wake her…_ He rolled over to see her half covered by the sheets and a smile gracing her face while she slept. Her hair was in disarray from their antics last night which made him subconsciously run a hand through his causing it to stick up at odd angles rather than to smooth it down. She looked so tempting not to touch and he gave into the urge to trace tiny circles with the very tip of his fingers over her back. At the initial touch Alex stirred slightly and his immediate reaction was to pull slightly away as she shifted under the sheets exposing more of her back and the top of her arse in the process. He couldn't help but smile and, as soon as she was settled, the fingertips once again began to trace light circles on her skin.

He gave her a few more minutes before he increased the pressure of his strokes causing her to shift onto her back and look blearily up at him.

"Mornin'"

"Morning" She reached up to cup his face, bringing it down and placing a swift on his lips before leaning back and stroking the stubble gracing his chin. "Sleep well?" She grinned

"More than adequate Bolls considering all that exercise I got last night." He leant down, kissing and nipping at her shoulder causing Alex to let out a low moan.

"Geene…"

His voice was partially muffled by his head being buried in her neck "What Bolls?"

She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "We need to talk about this…" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them as she felt him stiffen in her arms.

"Talk? What about Bolls?" He looked at her face searching for an answer. Alex could see the childlike fear in his eyes awaiting her answer. She wanted this, my god she wanted this, but they needed to talk this through. She tried to broach the subject gently. "You, me, us…" She gestured between them "…this. We can't just sweep everything under the carpet in favour of shagging each other's brains out"

He sat back on the bed, hands falling to his side as if in acceptance of the seemingly inevitable "morning after" talk he had been hoping she was too shagged out to initiate. "Alex, do we 'ave to do this now? I know 'ow you women love to 'ave these little chats but I'm really not in the mood for a little heart to heart now" _That's it Gene. Push her away. Silly bugger thinkin' she would ever want more than one night._

"Gene. Please. We need to discuss this. Talk about…" She looked to the ceiling in desperation "where we're going from here…I…we…" Words were failing her as she struggled to put into words how much she wanted more than just this one night. The look in his eyes last night as he had stalked towards her, claiming her, she had seen the raw desire and passion that at any other time he kept buried deep within in him. The way he'd caressed her, kissed her…it was like…god she couldn't describe the way he'd made her feel. Like she was floating. As if she was the most important thing in his entire world.

"Alex?" His eyes were questioning, pleading. One wrong word here and she felt like his heart would break in two. His face was so open, vulnerable, naive. It hit her. This was never a one night thing in his eyes. When he'd taken that definitive step last night and kissed her he had given himself to her completely, made the decision to end all the ridiculous banter and tension that to all intents and purposes was going absolutely no where if one of them had not been willing to take a chance.

Gene was attempting to read the emotions playing across Alex's face. A mixture of confusion and…realisation? He wanted to show her that this was not a onetime thing. That he wanted her. But the words just wouldn't come. All he could do to show her the depth of his feelings for her was to look at her pleadingly, hoping that all her brains and psycho-whattery would work out exactly what he wanted this to be. He asked again "Bolls?"

She was lost in his eyes. All she could utter was one word "You…"

"Eloquent as ever Bolls. What about me?" His cocky words hid the hope in his voice. Or so he hoped.

"You. I want you…Us…this" She replied. Heart hammering in her chest watching in slow motion as his eyes widened.

The next few moments were a blur.

His lips were crushed against hers in the space of a moment, an unthinking animalistic response, she gasped at the sudden change in him opening her mouth and savouring in the feeling of his tongue against her lips, invading her with a purpose she didn't even realise he had in him. She hummed a sound of pleasure, dragging her fingernails across his shoulders before hooking her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her slender arm, pressing her against the mattress. "Say it again Alex. What do you want?" his hushed voice, already knowing her answer, assaulted her senses, reminding her of what she was giving to him, of what she was doing. Am I really shagging Gene Hunt? Is this really what I want from this world? It was _definitely_ what she wanted and God knew it was what she needed right about now.

Alex knew he was expecting an answer from her but waylaid by the sensory experience of it, and the questions floating through her mind it took her several long moments to formulate a reply. Even then it was by a simple but vehement shake of her head, then, "Oh...God…Gene…Want you" Her gasped response immediately registered in his eyes. A sharp flicker of hard lust beyond the fragile veneer of calm superiority he normally maintained.

Gene ran an experimental hand up her thigh, the other passing over her breast, grazing a thumb across her nipple before grasping confidently. She gasped against his mouth as he manoeuvred his hand inside her fold, sliding two fingers deep within her. "What is it you want Alex?" His palm grazed her clit as his fingers thrust into her, made easy by the wetness that pooled there.

"Say it." There was a quiet and obvious demand in his tone, not harsh, but certainly something that was not to be challenged. The pace of his fingers slowed, teasing her out to the end.

"Oh, God, you just you." He could feel her muscles contracting, his fingers still stroking, testing, and squeezing her possessively until she climaxed forcefully, crying out his name.

He shifted his position, painfully aware of just what he wanted to be doing. How much he wanted to be deep inside her, while muscles still fluttered around his fingers. He wanted to own every inch of her. To fuck her plain and simple, plough into her until he couldn't think of anything else, to lose the rationality he was holding onto by a thread so tenuous.

He slowly removed his fingers, still pressing her into the mattress with his body, his hard length against her hip. She wriggled to rub closer up to him arching her back to regain every inch she could. He stiffened against her.

She felt his hand slide from her, slick and wet. She was left simply knowing that there was no going back now. Alex knew that things couldn't stay as they had been before, but this was a reverse, this was the total flipside of everything she had known before and she was damned if she wasn't going to make the most of it. Lifting her head from his shoulder she met his gaze momentarily before pressing her lips to his neck, the tip of her tongue flicking over the dips and hollows.

Unwrapping her body took him mere moments, like an excited child on their birthday. Sheets were discarded without care on the floor beside the bed. Her fingers dawdled over his torso as he intensified the grip of a hand on her breast, moving his fingers across the delicate underside. He exuded her name on a hiss as she stroked him slowly. He stopped his movements only to enjoy the sensations before she began a wholehearted exploration of his torso, relishing in the feel of his light coarse hair beneath her fingertips. Running his hands up to the tops of her arms he pushed her back hard against the bed, pinning her there with his body. He took a moment to admire the long flowing lines of her body, while she lounged luxuriously back into the pillows. His hands skimming her taut stomach leaving a trail of his lips down her abdomen.

He continued running his tongue over her flawless skin, circling every freckle, tasting the skin of her navel. She was laid open in front of him, a banquet for the taking, open and vulnerable and his. He splayed his hands out over her determined to cover as much ground as he could. He could live out his every inclination here, no rules to abide by but hers and she seemed amenable to every one of his desires.

The air was filled with whispered confessions to the dark. With admissions of lust, that flew from lips without thought. A cacophony of murmurs, grunts indistinguishable sounds of pleasure and need. Languorous wet kisses that trailed over heated bodies and mouths. "Fuck, Gene…" she muttered grasping the sheets beneath her hands.

The firm pressure of the tip of him against her, she bucked up against him, he entered her in a strong stroke. His hands gripped the bones of her hips grinding her into him. It felt so right, so perfect. Every fluid roll of his hips overwhelmed her with sensation.

She shuddered at the delicious friction of their bodies, the head of his cock with that special spot at the brink of every thrust. His hands sliding beneath her body, gathering her into him until her body was tight against his chest. Fingers skimmed the skin at the sides of her breasts, dipping his head to taste the pale golden skin at the nape of her neck and along her shoulders, as he continued to drive unrelentingly into her heat.

The weight of his damp chest was against hers and it allowed her the closeness she so wanted to keep. He pulled some of his weight from her rolling over so she straddled his stomach, his hands never leaving their position clamped on her hips, fingers biting into the flesh. All semblance of grace had gone and he was all but pulling her down onto him as his hips rose for every driving thrust. Her body spasming around him tightening and squeezing. Her hands landed on his chest stroking gently and circling down to his stomach as she moaned out loud, breathing becoming sharp and erratic. She still rocked her hips against him prolonging and encouraging.

She felt him come deep within her, causing her to crash over the edge, swivelling her hips against him as the waves came to a close. Dropping her body down against his chest she felt his breath across her shoulder cooling the sweat that had beaded there, making her shiver, the hypersensitivity of her skin having not yet evaporated. His chest was heaving and she could feel the race of his heartbeat beneath her palms.

Gene rolled back onto the mattress pulling Alex into his embrace. She snuggled under his chin feeling his arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head.

"Any regrets Alex…about us…this" His voice was almost childlike, scared after all that had been said that she would still reject him.

She held on to him tighter "No. Not one"

It occurred to him as he felt her snuggle closer into his chest, that had he didn't regret his part in all of this. If it was this that they both wanted, this was perfect.


End file.
